No Sleep Without Lightning
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Piper would like to get some sleep, but when she's woken up by lightning for the third time, she realizes that it won't be happening tonight. In which, Jason has really bad nightmares and summons lightning in his sleep, while Piper has to stay awake and calm him down. But don't worry, it's totally worth it when he wakes up. Written for amyheroesofolympus. Jasper. Complete.


**A/N: This one-shot was written for amyheroesofolympus, who requested Piper/Jason post Giant war fluff! I hope you like it!**

**If you have a request, leave it in the reviews or send me a PM, and I will see what I can do! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _****Also, I don't own this headcanon. I didn't come up with it. I saw it on a tumblr post, and I just took the idea and wrote it. ****_It is not mine. _**

* * *

Piper was getting tired of the lightning.

Sure, she supposed she was kind of used to it. She had been sleeping beside Jason long enough to know that when he had a really bad dream, he summoned lightning in his sleep. It never hurt them (apparently, it was some new technology that Leo had designed specifically for Jason after they got off of the Argo II) but it was still extremely scary to wake up to a flash of light and a slight electric shock. If she was touching Jason then she hardly felt the shock anyway, so it was an added bonus (besides obvious reasons) when they both realized that he liked to snuggle.

Maybe it was one of the many reasons that she shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed with Jason every night, but after they won the war, she really didn't care what anyone told her to do. She could do whatever she wanted to, and if sleeping in the same bed made them both sleep better then she was going to do it anyway.

Jason normally had way more nightmares than she did, but he never woke up during any of them. He always slept straight through them, shaking and whimpering until he woke up the next morning. The first few times that it had happened, Piper had tried to wake him up, but she hadn't been able to. She had laid there beside him all night, just talking to him, and it could have been her imagination, but she thought that it made the nightmares a little better. On really bad nights, she had to do it all night, but if Jason woke up with a smile the next morning, then it was totally worth it.

Judging from the amount of lightning, tonight was especially bad. She had already been woken up three times, and when she jerked awake this time, she could feel one of Jason's hands clutching her wrist.

Piper rolled over toward him. Jason was laying on his back, clenching the gray sheets in one hand and her wrist in the other. His face was twisted in agony, and his eyes were clenched shut. There was a sleek shine of sweat on his chest and forehead.

She sighed and moved closer to him, setting her hand over his heart and putting her head against his. Her mouth was pressed to his ear, and her lips gently brushed his skin when she started whispering.

"You're having bad dreams again," she started. She let just a little bit of her charmspeak seep into her voice, but not enough to make him wake up. "But they're just dreams, and I'm right here. I love you. And you're okay. By the way, guess what I heard? I walked in on Percy and Annabeth in his cabin the other day, thank god that they weren't doing anything, but anyway, I walked in and they were talking about the city that we're about to start construction on, and Annabeth said that all of the seven in the prophecy plus Nico and Reyna were getting their own houses built. When I asked, they said that they would probably just build one for the both of them, and be roommates, but I have a feeling that they would be _way _more than roommates, don't you think? And I was thinking that we could do that too? I mean, I know that you don't want to move fast and stuff, but I think that it would be good for us. Not to mention it would just be kind of stupid to build two houses when both of us know that we would end up in the same one. Don't you think that's true?"

Piper continued talking to Jason in the same comforting tone, telling him meaningless stories all through the night. After a while, he relaxed into her, and his grip on her loosened. He sighed. The pained look slipped off of his face. He snored a little louder than normal.

After a few more hours, Piper's eyes slipped close, and she fell asleep with her mouth against his neck.

Ω

She woke up to Jason running his fingers over her stomach.

"I had the weirdest dream last night," he murmured. He was on his side, pressed against her.

Piper groaned and rolled away, turning over and pulling the sheets up around her shoulders. She said, "I'm asleep."

"Pipes, no," Jason whined, huddling closer to her and pulling her against his chest. "I've been waiting on you to wake up for forever."

"What was your dream about?" She murmured with a sigh.

"Well, I was running away from these giants, right? And they kept getting closer and closer, and right when they were about to grab me, I wasn't there anymore. Instead, I was setting a box down on the floor in this really pretty house. Before I could figure out where I was, you ran into the room and kissed me. Then you asked me if I liked our house, but before I could say anything about it, Percy and Annabeth ran through the door. Percy tripped over a box, and right before he hit the ground the dream ended," Jason said. His voice was thoughtful.

Piper sighed again and sacrificed her sleep for him _again. _She rolled over and opened her eyes, "Was it a bad dream?"

He shook his head, "No. I felt kind of… happy."

She smiled, "That's good."

"Yeah," Jason stretched, and the sheets slipped down to his waist, tangling around his legs and hips. "So I guess there wasn't any lightning last night."

Piper didn't say anything else about it. She just smiled and leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. She said, "That's good too. I'm tired of my hair being so frizzy when I get up in the morning."

He laughed and kissed her again "You know that you don't _have _to sleep in here," he said mischievously.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. You wouldn't make it one _hour _without me."

"Very true, but I can't ever make it one hour without you."

"Aww," Piper crooned playfully. "How sweet."

Jason kissed the tip of her nose before he rolled over, hovering above her. Piper let her eyes rake up his chest until she met his gaze.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Jason said huskily, leaning down and pressing his lips to her neck.

She closed her eyes and a yawn escaped her.

"Why are you so tired?" He asked, kissing that one spot behind her ear.

She shrugged instead of telling him the whole story, "I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wake me up."

"Mmm. I _guess _I can do that."

Piper laughed as he jerked his lips to hers to kiss her. It was definitely worth sitting up all night to make sure Jason didn't have nightmares if she got to wake up like _this._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
